This invention relates to the generation, refraction and detection of high-frequency gravitational waves that can be modulated and utilized for communications, propulsion and for the purpose of testing new physical and astronomical theories, concepts, and conjectures. More particularly the invention relates to the generation of gravitational waves (GW) by the interaction of submicroscopic energizing and energizable elements (molecules, atoms, nuclei, nuclear particles, electrons, photons, antiprotons, etc.). The invention also relates to the use of forces such as electromagnetic or nuclear to impart a third-time derivative or oscillatory motion to a mass consisting of a collection of submasses or mass-pairs of energizable elements such as target nuclei.
The nuclear forces, which are approximately one-hundred times stronger than electromagnetic forces, are occasioned by the interaction of an energizing mechanism such as a submicroscopic particle beam with a collection of energizable elements such as target nuclei, which can be aligned with each other, or with another particle beam whose particles can also be aligned. Upon interaction with the particle beam or some other energizing mechanism, some of the nuclei are triggered by the impacting particles to produce a nuclear reaction thereby generating an impulse, that is, undergo a reactive jerk or a harmonic oscillation. The resulting reactive jerk or harmonic oscillation of the ensemble of target nuclei or other energizable elements acting in concert in turn generates a gravitational wave (GW).
The general concept of the present invention is to simulate or emulate GW generated by energizable cel stial systems (rotating binary stars, star explosions, collapse to black holes, etc) by the use of micro, terrestrial energizable systems. Such terrestrial systems generate well over 40 orders of magnitude more force intensity (nuclear or electromagnetic compared to gravitational) and well over 12 orders of magnitude greater frequency (THz compared to 1 Hz or a small fraction of 1 Hz) than the celestial systems. Terrestrial energizable systems produce significant and useful GW according to the various embodiments of the present invention, even though they are orders of magnitude smaller than extra-terrestrial, celestial systems. In the various embodiments of the present invention the large number of small energizable elements are energized in a sequence or in concert by energizing elements emulating the motion of a much larger and extended body having a larger radius of gyration in order to enhance the generation of GW. The laboratory generation of GW was discussed by Pinto and Rotoli in General Relativity and Gravitational Physics, 1998, World Scientific, Singapore. They found (page 560) terrestrial laboratory GW generation to be xe2x80x9c . . . at the limit of the state of the art . . . xe2x80x9d, but they did not consider submicroscopic, specifically nuclear particles and associated forces and did not discuss the jerk mechanism for generating GW or computer control.
Robert M. L. Baker, Jr. in application Ser. No. 09/616,683, filed Jul. 14, 2000, entitled Gravitational Wave Generator, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,597, teaches that a third time derivative or jerk of a mass generates gravitational waves (GW) or produces a quadrupole moment and that the GW energy radiates along the axis of the jerk or if a harmonic oscillation, then radiates in a plane normal to the axis of the oscillation. The force producing such a jerk or oscillation can be gravitational attraction, centrifugal, electromagnetic, nuclear, or, in fact, any force. The magnitude of the jerk or, more specifically, the magnitude of the third time derivative of the moment of inertia of the mass squared, determines the magnitude of the generated GW determined, for example by a quadruple approximation. This latter quantity is approximately equal to the product of a very small coefficient and the square of a kernel or fraction consisting of twice the radius of gyration of the mass times the change in force divided by the time interval required to create the force change. The force energizing mechanism can be a particle beam. The particle-beam frequency is that resulting from chopping the particle beam into bunches. The magnitude of the GW power is approximately proportional to the square of the kernel according to the general theory of relativity as discussed in the Baker patent application Ser. No. 09/616,683, filed Jul. 14, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,597. Transmission of modulated GW and subsequent detection enable use of GW in communications applications.
A preferred embodiment of the invention relies on the use of aligned target nuclei wherein the nuclear reaction attendant upon the collision of the particle-beam particles with the nuclei releases its products in a preferred direction in space so that all target nuclei act in concert to produce a jerk or harmonic oscillation of the target mass and accumulatively generate a GW. Thus related to the GW generation process, but not the process itself, is the containment system to produce nuclei alignment. That system and process is described in three patents by Henry William Wallace, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,605, 3,626,606, and 3,823,570 and incorporated herein by reference. Applicable to the GW communications applications is the ability to measure small voltages and currents by a superconducting quantum interference device or SQUID, that is described, for example, by Michael B. Simmonds in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,189 and incorporated herein by reference. Another useful technique, termed quantum non-demolition, or QND, is also applicable to the GW communications applications and is described by Harry J. Kimble, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,592 and incorporated herein by reference. QND facilitates the communication application by avoiding quantum mechanical difficulties.
The present invention provides the generation of gravitational waves (GW) caused by the interaction of submicroscopic (molecules, atoms, nuclei, nuclear particles, electrons, photons, etc.) energizing and energizable elements. This interaction involves electromagnetic forces or nuclear forces. The important feature of the interaction is that the inertial mass of the energizable elements, taken as a whole, is caused to jerk or harmonically oscillate and thereby generate GW. A presently preferred embodiment of the present invention utilizes strong nuclear forces that are attendant to a nuclear reaction triggered or energized by the impact of a submicroscopic energizing particle, such as a photon, electron, proton, neutron, antiproton, alpha particle, etc. from a high-frequency pulsed particle beam incident on a target mass composed of energizable elements such as atomic nuclei. In the preferred embodiment, the nuclei are aligned or constrained as to spin or some other nuclear condition by being placed in an electromagnetic field, in a superconducting state, spin polarized, etc. This results in the products of all of the nuclear reactions being emitted in approximately the same preferred direction. Each emission results in a recoil impulse on the nuclei or a rapid build up of force that jerks the nuclei or causes them to harmonically oscillate and results in an emission of gravitational waves or wave/particles also called xe2x80x9cgravitational instantons.xe2x80x9d The particles in the beam are chopped into very small bunches, that is, with, for example, GHz to THz frequency, so that a very rapid force build up or jerk is produced in the target mass, that is, in the target nuclei, resulting in a GW exhibiting the chopping frequency. The impulse can also be accomplished without nuclei alignment by other means, such as molecular or high-energy nuclear beam particle collision with unaligned target nuclei or by impressing a high-frequency magnetic field on a high-temperature superconductor. Since gravitational waves in, for example, a superconductor move significantly slower than light speed, the particles of the beam can be accelerated to this GW speed and move through the ensemble of target nuclei, which compose the target mass, in step with the forward-moving or radially-moving gravitational wave. Thus, the forward-moving or radially-moving gravitational wave (GW) builds up amplitude as the particles of the beam move through the target particles in concert to generate coherent GW and emulate a much larger target mass. By varying the number of particles in each bunch of particles in the particle beam and the chopping frequency, both the beam and the gravitational waves produced by it can be modulated and carry information. The target mass or collection of target nuclei can be a solid, a liquid (including a superfluid such as liquid helium II), a gas (including an electron gas) or other particle collection.